


I’m yours

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Tara fights her own insecurities while Pam is too head-strong and proud to admit her feelings.
Relationships: Pam Swynford De Beaufort/Tara Thornton
Kudos: 2





	I’m yours

She felt Pams eyes on her most of the night. Watching from Eric’s throne, legs crossed while she was lent back against the backrest. Tara glanced over a few times, she couldn’t help herself. Pam was wearing a lavender corset that was lined in black lace, paired with tight black pants that matched her black pumps. Tara’s eyes wandered over the blonde before meeting the blue orbs that did not falter from her. 

An onlooker would probably see Pam as glaring at Tara, slightly annoyed. But Tara grew to read between the lines of Pam’s expressions, given she was still learning. Tara forced herself to look away, no matter how magnetising the older vampire was. Heat coursed through her and she knew Pam could feel it through their bond, the way her hands gripped at the armrest only confirmed her query. 

“Excuse me.” An annoyed customer waved after trying a third time to get Tara’s attention. Tara refrained from rolling her eyes and quietly turned to them. “Yes?” she replied bluntly, her dark eyes almost looking through the vampire. “how’s one go about getting decent fuckin’ service ‘round here!” He backchat, raising a brow challengingly. 

Tara gripped the edge of the bar, eyeing down the weak excuse of a vamp. “Excuse me?” Was all she whispered out before leaning over the bench between them. “I think you’ll wanna think again before speaking at me like that, i’ll rip your fucking throat out ya ass.” the baby vampire spat, anger boiling up inside her. 

With in the blink of an eye Pam rushed over at camp speed and shoved Tara into the wall behind her, knocking a few straggling glasses into the ground with a crash. “Watch how you fucking speak to my customers- particularly the ones that are much, much stronger than you are.” The blonde whispered harshly, her well manicured nails digging into her progenies shoulders. Knowing full well he could hear them no matter how quiet she wanted the words to be. The same way she could hear Tara’s hushed grievances from Eric’s throne. 

“Better listen to your boss, kid.” The man interrupted. Tara pushed against Pam before the older Vampire held her more firmly, sharing a look of annoyance as she let go. Tara watched as Pam turned on her heels to meet the mans gaze, lent down over the bar and smiled eerily at him. “I suggest you turn around and fuck off back to whatever cesspool excuse of a home you crawled out of. Otherwise, and believe me when i say, i will rip your heart out through your dick hole and shove it down your throat in the blink of an eye.” She challenged, watching as the younger vampire sped off. 

Pam dusted her hands proudly before turning back to face a still angry, now slightly pouting Tara. “Less lip more money.” The blonde cooed playfully not making any effort to move. “Oh and clean that shit up.” Pam gestured to the glass on the ground. Tara rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. “I fuckin’ hate this shit.” Tara admitted, looking away from the icy blue eyes that were on her. Pam suppressed a sigh, she knew Tara’s vampire hormones were going crazy, in every sense of the word. She is still learning, and she will be for a while. But never the less, she needs to get her attitude in check, a fire always burned in Tara, it was always enemy before friend and Pam respected that. But she just wanted to keep Tara safe, out of pain. Mouthing off to every straggler on the way, wasn’t doing anyone any favours. And so badly did Pam want to just pull her in for a hug, let her know that things will be different, that she doesn’t need to be so damn defensive all the time. 

But her pride got the better of her, as usual. “You do not get paid to abuse the happy paying customers.” Pam countered, softening her expression only to meet a fiery one across from her. “You don’t fuckin’ pay me at all.” Tara stated shaking her head before continuing. “And i don’t have to sit here while cock jerkers like that, run me down.” Tara deadpanned, her expression not faultering. Pam chuckled lightly, a rare sight so far, Tara thought. 

“Well excuse me for simply watching over my progeny who can’t seem to keep her big fuckin’ mouth shut.” The woman battered, her lips curling at the corners. “And don’t think i won’t command you to work this fucking bar with a smile on your pretty little face.” Pam added daringly, she loved to play the maker card, to lightly push Tara’s sensitive buttons. 

Her progeny scoffed. She hated being commanded, having no control over her body or mind whatsoever. “Whatever.” Tara responded, walking away from Pam who was nowhere near done the conversation. She sped around to stop the younger vampire in her tracks, earning a groan of displeasure from the shorter woman. “Uh-uh-uh.” She cooed, waggling a finger at her progeny before leaning down and kissing Tara’s forehead affectionately. “It wouldn’t kill you to smile.” The blonde half joked, smirking as she pulled away and found her way back to her chair. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The threat of sunrise was pulling Tara to sleep, but she kept fighting it anyway. Pam rolled over to face her lover, giving her a pointed look before gently placing an arm around her stomach. “Don’t tell me you’re still sookin’” Pam drawled, her accent thick. Tara turned her head to look into the blue orbs staring up at her. “No.” She replied bluntly before continuing. “I know you were lookin’ out for me.” She admitted quietly. The corners of Pam’s mouth curled up slightly as she leaned in and pecked Tara’s lips before resting her head on the younger vampires shoulder.

“What have i told you, hmm?” Pam cooed, looking back up to admire the other vampire’s features. But Tara only shrugged, starring at the roof. Pam glared at her progeny, giving her an encouraging, slightly annoyed nudge. 

Tara exhaled a breath she didn’t even need to hold in. “You and me.” She responded dryly. Pam nodded proudly, her long fingers finding their way to Tara’s dark mane, tangling amidst the waves. 

The blonde vampire reached up catching her pointer finger under Tara’s chin, turning her head to meet her gaze. “It’s always going to be you and me. You got my blood coursing through them veins now sugar, get used to it.” She purred, leaning in to meet soft lips. 

Much to her own surprise, Tara pulled back. Wanting nothing more than to lose herself in a kiss with Pam, but let her judgment get the better of her. Pam suppressed the small hurt that the rejection drew up, swallowing before letting her hand fall from the younger vampires head and onto the pillow beside her. 

The older vampire felt Tara’s anxieties, as much as she wanted to soothe her, she didn’t. Instead, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. Tara glared at her maker, annoyed she was willing to brush this off, yet again. “It’s never just you and me.” Tara admitted sourly, watching as Pam’s eyes shoot open and quickly followed by an eye roll before begrudgingly sitting up. “And now why would you say something like that?” Pam said in mock defence, holding a hand to her chest as she stared at the baby vampire. 

“C’mon. Ain’t it what you always tell me?” Tara spoke semi-quietly, trying to mask the pain and doubt in her voice. Pam could sense Tara trying to block her emotions through the bond, but she knew the vampire was too young and not trained well enough in that department to succeed, so she chose not to address it for now. Tara filled the silence. “This isn’t going to be some fairly tale girlfriend shit.” 

Pam scrunched her face slightly before turning in her seated position to face the woman at a better angle. More so to add sincerity to her words. “I don’t see a fuckin’ fairytale, but it don’t matter. We have eternity, might as well make the most of it.” She drawled softly, reaching out to rub the midnight kissed shoulder. 

Tara’s eyebrows drew together for a moment before she looked over at her maker, pain evident in her eyes. “It don’t matter.” She whispered which caused the blonde to raise a pale eyebrow while letting her continue without interruption. “Eric always comes first.” She admitted in a breath of what felt like defeat. Pam’s stomach clenched, she hadn’t seen Eric since his new ‘quest’ or whatever he called it. But since being released, all she could do was worry for him. He left a hole inside her, 100 years is a long time. Not knowing if he was okay, let alone alive, tore her apart. She knew after all this time she wasn’t in love with him, per say. But she did love him. More than anything. 

“Tara..” Pam started, only to be interrupted. “Do not fucking patronise me.” The smaller woman spat, squinting. “All my life, Pam. My whole miserable human life, i have never came first to nobody. Not a damn soul.” Crimson lined Tara’s waterline as she blinked the tears back. Pam hurt for her, she did. “You don’t understand, Tara. It ain’t that simple. Eric has years on everybody- he’s my maker.” She said softly, her accent thicker than usual. Tara’s eyes widen with fury as a small chuckle escaped her lips. “And you’re supposed to be my fucking maker. He walks all over your bimbo barbie ass!” She almost shouted, pulling herself out of the comfortable bed. Pam leaned over, patting the now empty spot. “Get back in bed.” She demanded, but Tara didn’t even look at her, which irked Pam. 

Blood fell from Tara’s right ear. she was quick to wipe it away, but not quick enough. Pam vamp rushed worriedly over to her progeny, checking her over before ushering her back to bed. Pam was a lot older and stronger than Tara. She knew she had it over her, if she needed. “You need to sleep.” She cut to the chase bluntly, forcing Tara to resume her position on the bed. 

Tara was slowly losing her energy to fight off her maker, she stopped struggling after a bit and Pam crawled up beside her, not bothering to wrap her arms around the baby vampire. “We can finish this discussion at a later date. Sleep.” She demanded, watching as Tara tried to force her eyes open, bleeding from both ears. “God fucking dammit Tara, don’t make me command you.” The older vampire warned, pulling Tara to roll over so that she was facing her. Tara mustered up enough strength to cover her ears, glaring at Pam. 

The blonde watched as crimson started to drip from her progeny’s nose. Pam grunted before straddling the smaller woman, pinning her hands above her head. “Tara! as your maker, i command you to sleep.” She drawled loudly, watching as Tara’s eyes reluctantly fought against her, fluttering shut. 

Pam slid off of Tara and cuddled up beside her. She knew she could fight dawn off a little longer, but she didn’t bother fighting now that  
her progeny was sound asleep beside her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara gasped loudly as her eyes widened, air filling her lungs. She still wasn’t used to coming to life the beginning of every night. Pam stirred beside her, yawning quietly as she drew air into her lungs. “It’s okay.” She whispered, reaching up to stroke her lovers cheek. 

“Don’t think i ain’t forget what you did.” Tara said sternly, folding her arms over her stomach as she starred at the roof. Pam rested on her side, propping her head up with her hand. She looked like she belonged in a museum, Tara couldn’t help but turn to look at her. 

Pam’s lips curled at the edges as Tara’s eyes wandered hungrily over her body. “Honey, you needed to sleep. It was that or true death. And forgive me for not wanting the latter to happen.” The older vampire bargained, her free hand reaching over and tracing patterns on Tara’s stomach. “Can you please pull that stick out of your ass now?” She teased, her eyes playfully meeting an almost smirking Tara. “You piss me off.” The baby vampire pointed out. 

The blonde let out a small giggle, shaking her head. “I also make you horny, but you don’t talk about that nearly enough.” Pam teased, watching as Tara grinned, a chuckle bubbling up her throat. Tara revelled in the way Pam was able to turn any conversation into something sexual. “You amaze me.” Tara shook her head playfully, what was left of her anger slowly subsiding. 

“Oh darling i have that affect on people.” Pam cooed, smirking wider and earning a small laugh from Tara who only rolled to face her maker. There was a love between them, even if neither of them had said it yet. Pam didn’t want to admit how she felt about Tara, it was obvious she felt the same. But Eric did once upon a time, and look where that ended up. Love is a distraction. Love is pain. Pam shook her thoughts away, pulling Tara closer. “Don’t worry about working the bar tonight, Candy is more than happy to fill in. As per fuckin’ usual.” She shivered at the thought of the humans chipper reply. 

A small smile spread across Tara’s lips. “Oh but miss pam,” She drawled, exaggerating her southern accent. “what ever will i do.” She held a hand dramatically over her forehead, holding in a giggle. Pam swatted her playfully. “I can think of a few things.” She purred, stroking Tara’s back as her progeny leaned closer. Tara matched her smirk and intertwined her legs with her makers. 

A loud knock at the door pulled them from there building arousal. Earning a groan of disapproval from Pam. “Who the fuck is it?” she called out, rolling her eyes as she pulled away from Tara to sit up. 

“Pam!” Candy called out, opening the door and letting herself in. Pam scowled at the human, speeding over to her. “Is there a reason for this poorly dressed cock-block.” The blonde drawled lightly. Her palm resting against the doorframe, pushing Candy against the wall. The human beamed up at Pam, smiling ear to ear. “well- uh- i-“ The vampire sighed. “Spit it out.” she spat, annoyance present in her tone as she glared down at the intruder. “That girl, um.. Sookie!” Candy nodded along as she spoke. “She’s asking for Eric.” The human spoke softly, as if she was scarred of being found out. Pam pushed her gently. Her face scrunching up like she had just smelled something bad. “fuckin’ sookie.” she muttered. 

Tara rolled her eyes at the mention of her best friends name. They still hadn’t patched things up, Tara wanted to forgive her, but how can she forgive someone for bargaining to turn her into the one thing that destroyed her human life. Before Pam even pulled away from the door frame Tara vamp sped out of the room in search for the fairy. 

“Shit.” Pam muttered as she went after her at a supernatural speed. Candy stood still a few more seconds before giddily walking up the stairs. 

Sookie’s smile faltered at the sight of Tara, but she kept up appearances. She did miss her, however trying to hide any trace of fear she had for the baby vampire, was still difficult. “What the fuck do you want?” Tara spat, resting a hand on her cocked hip. 

Before the blonde could even open her mouth to answer, Pam appeared behind Tara, placing a hand on her shoulder. “To what do we owe the pleasure.” Pam purred, eyeing the fairy. Sookie’s eyes darted between the two. “Actually i was looking for Eric. Thought if anyone knew where he was it’d be you-“ She glanced over Tara’s shoulder, straight at Pam. 

Tara felt the pain Pam was feeling over the assumption. She knew Eric was a sore subject for the moment, given the circumstances. Sookie continued. “It’s just that i haven’t seen hi-“ Tara interjected, trying to stop this shit show from fueling any longer, to protect Pam’s feelings. Even if she was good at hiding them. “Does it look like he is here?” The dark haired vampire spat. Sookie’s expression softened as she held her hands up defensively, seemingly hurt by her friends bluntness. “Well i..” This time she cut herself off. 

Pam almost smiled at the sight of the scene unfolding in front of her. She blocked her emotions that were fueling through the bond, knowing that’s what was causing it. Yet Tara continued to tell Sookie to leave. Pam arched a pale brow as she lent on the bar. 

“Tara please..” Sookie pleaded, but Tara didn’t faulted, she drew her fangs before speaking. “Get. Out.” She raised her voice this time. 

Pam moved in front of Tara, lowering her arm. “Easy there tiger.” She winked at the baby vampire before turning her attention to sookie. “i think it’s best you walk those cheap, sorry excuse for shoes out of my bar.” She drawled, watching as sookie gave up the fight and left. 

“Put em away.” Pam ordered, glaring playfully at Tara who retracted her Fangs as soon as she was asked. “Good girl.” Pam pat her lovers cheek gently before brushing past her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know if people will read this, given the shows been dead a while. But i love them very much & they deserved better. Also Pam is my comfort character so here we are.


End file.
